warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Burdens of Shaohao
Ten thousand years ago, Azeroth was just a single continent known as Kalimdor. In Kalimdor there was a wealthy and prosperous kingdom of Pandaria. Shaohao was coronated as the new emperor of Pandaria. But fate had something else in mind for Shaohao. Instead of a long life and a prosperous reign, Shaohao must travel through Pandaria to stop his kingdom from tearing apart from the Sundering. On the way, Shaohao must overcome all the dark emotions like doubt, despair, anger. At the end Shaohao finds the answer to save his people from the Burning Legion. This is the story of Shaohao, the last Emperor of Pandaria. Part One: Doubt ' ' Main Article :- Burdens of Shaohao: Doubt '' After learning the events of Sundering, Shaohao knew that he must keep aside his personal gains and work to save his kingdom. But he doesn't know how. So he travels to Mount Neverest, where the Jade Serpent lived. The Jade Serpent answered that the answer lies within the Heart of Pandaria. And Shaohao must look to the Land for teachings. On the way back, the Monkey King accompanied him. The Four Winds blew the Monkey King away. Alone and shattered, Shaohao started doubting himself if he was capable to save his people. His doubt manifested in the Sha of Doubt. By learning from the land, Shaohao learned how to overcome doubt and vanquished the Sha of Doubt. '''Part Two: Despair' Main Article :- Burdens of Shaohao: Despair '' Shaohao entered Krasarang Wilds in pursuit of the voices of the Monkey King. Unfortunately Shaohao fell in a swamp. The more Shaohao struggled to be free of the swamp, the deeper he went. Considering that his life was at an end Shaohao lost all hope and was filled with despair. The Sha of Despair took form and surrounded him. The Red Crane of Hope and the advice of the Great Serpent helped Shaohao escape from the Sha of Despair and the swamp. Shaohao made a resolve to always remember who he was and to never be filled with despair again '''Part Three: Fear' Main Article :- Burdens of Shaohao: Fear '' '' ''Shaohao followed his friend the Monkey King's screams, but stopped as he realised that Monkey King was in the mantid lands. After some cheering by the Black Ox, Shaohao enters the mantid lands and walks until he finds his friend trapped in the branches of trees with three mantid discussing how to kill him. Shaohao was held by the sha of fear, but with the help of the Great Serpent and Black Ox, Shaohao was able to overcome it. Shaohao used his wits to free the Monkey King from the mantid. And then Shaohao revealed to his friend that they would go to find an army to fight and possibly defeat the Legion. '''Part Four: Anger' ''Main Article :- Burdens of Shaohao: Anger '' Shaohao conquering Fear, Doubt and Despair now needed an army to battle the Burning Legion and save the Pandaren. For that Shaohao travelled to the Kun-Lai Summit where the monks were rumoured to be the best warriors Pandaria had to offer. The White Tiger, essence of strength sensed darkness in Shaohao due to which he was not capable to lead an army. The White Tiger challenged Shaohao to touch a single monk with a staff. If Shaohao succeeded, the monks were his to command. Shaohao tried, but the monks were too agile. Unable to touch them and humiliated, Shaohao grew angry and broke the staff. Due to his anger, the Sha of Anger took form. A monk sacrificed his life to fight the Sha of Anger to save the emperor's life. Shaohao then realizes the importance of peace, love and fellowship. Shaohao also discovers the true reason for fighting. Relieved of all the dark emotions, Shaohao and the Monkey King travelled to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms as the time of Sundering grew near. Category:Mists of Pandaria Category:Origins